


dandelion

by honglight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honglight/pseuds/honglight
Summary: iwaizumi had a great talent with killing everything he ever touches. whether is may be the mood, a conversation or the villain in the video game he has been obsessed with lately. but the most frequent victims of his bad karma would be plants - ferns, lillies or even his father's favourite cactus, they all found their quick end.desperate to finally gift his mother a bouquet that is not made out of wiltered carnations for mother's day for once, iwaizumi seeks help in the recently opened flower shop "dandelion", where he encounters the doe eyed and charming owner oikawa tooru and his florist crew.while iwaizumi entered the shop for some well needed flower expertise in the first place, he didn't expect to also enter a world filled with adoration and quickened heartbeats.and faeries.•faerie! au / iaizumi x oikawa
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

dear reader,

before you proceed reading i'd like to put up some disclaimers/notes that might me relevant before you dive into the story;

first of all:  
i am not a native english speaker though i try my best to get my grammar (etc.) to the level my readers will enjoy.  
i'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that might occur in the story though i try to avoid them as best as i can. if you have any advice on how i can improve my writing please tell me! i'm always open to learn^^

second:  
this work is purely fictional and will differ quite a bit from the original background of the included characters! while developing this au! i will probably change up some facts (e.g family background, preferences, personality traits etc.) of the included characters if it fits into the vision i've imagined for this story. i am also not 100% familiar with the manga or and other source material except the anime, so please bear that in mind if you might find some inacurracy.  
(but if you want to educate me on some matter please feel free!^^)

third:  
i'll try my best to upload as frequently as i can though due to work/uni the upload days might differ. i'll try to at least upload one chapter per weak.  
though i will see if i can come up with shorter chapters and more updates or longer chapters but less updates. i'll try my best to be as active as i can!

regarding the story:  
that one moment i just felt so incredibly inspired and pictured oikawa with elf ears. i adore flower shops and flower shop au's and the thought of some wholesome iwaoi fluff just made my heart race. so i combined the two and this story was born^^

note:  
as the story is still being developed as i write this please be patient with me. you can also suggest some story plots and i'll see if i'll include them if they fit into the story^^

now,  
i hope you're as excited as i am for this story. i want to thank you for giving my work a chance!

enjoy reading!

-honglight


	2. prologue

the story of the "great cultivation" was nothing more than a bedtime story, parents liked to read to their children as the warm summer winds brushed through half opened windows. a fairytale, some might even call it a myth - a well loved story especially with younger children whose eyes were still filled with imagination and hope.

it was the tale of the young faerie folk of the realm of elemitia -the realm of nature- who, in order to fullfill their destiny, stepped foot into the mortal realm. as nature was slowly but steadily dying, depriving the faeries of their life essence, the brave but naive princess of elemitia had to get in touch with the purest form of nature that could ever be found in the seven realm belt. as she wanted to save her own realm from perishing, she needed to ressurect life within the mortal realm and gift the essence to the goddess of nature called florantis. in order to succeed she had to pull life from the most lifeless existence. as she wandered through the mortal realm she encountered death. death, unlike her, was a cold and cruel soul that was constantly in battle with nature. death didn't surrender. all death wanted was to destroy.  
but death wasn't cold hearted. blinded by the princess' beauty and mind, death fell in love with the faerie.  
soon enough the princess could warm death's soul and fill it with the sacred essence of elemitia kept inside a locket around her neck. from death sprouted flowers more beautiful than you could ever imagine and with a smell richer than anything else. soon the mortal realm blossomed and became the most beautiful realm of them all.  
the realm of elemitia was saved and the princess had been granted the highest honor of the seven realms: the princess became the new goddess of nature.

in the olden days, all faeries in the old elemitia kept the tale hidden - like a sacred treasure.  
while the story had been praised with glory by lavish stage plays - in which every youngling desired to step into the shoes of the brave princess just for a view hours - and had been imprinted into the most valuable older scrolls, only few of the modern faeries kept up the once cherished traditions.  
the wind of change swept upon the seven realms as the gates opened - the faeries entered the human world.

now, while children loved to recreate the story of the faerie and death, thinking it a delightful story full of magic and adventure, nobody knew that the tale of the great cultivation was actually a prophecy, handed over from generation to generation of higher and lower faeries of the mortal realm.

what they also didn't know was that the princess was actually a bright smiled boy in a flower shop and death was a frowning college student who had an unlucky hand with flowers.

and this time,  
they were finally destined to meet.


	3. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear reader,
> 
> the first chapter is finally finished and i really hope you'll enjoy it! ^^
> 
> the pacing in this is quite quick since i'm planning this to be a short, cute and fluffy little au! for now.
> 
> please leave your views & opinions, i'm really curious about what you think!
> 
> enjoy reading!

it was safe to say that iwaizumi was fucked. 

well not in the literal way but in the way ,meaning that he was about to get his head ripped off. 

His heart pounded and quick breaths of air filled his lungs as he raced through the already busy streets of tokyo, crossing paths with business men in fine suits with suitcases or housewives already carrying full bags of groceries. Small drops of rain hit his face and he cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella though he debated taking one with him before leaving. Now he desperately held one of his hands above his head in a sheer attempt of not getting his hair wet, feeling the rhythmic beats of the cold drops colliding with the back of his hand. this morning he already took quite a while to style his brown strands in order to make himself look presentable before his family sat down to their annual mother's day brunch. after all he didn’t want his work as well as the ammount of gel he used to casually spike up his hair to go to waste.  
Luckily his mother liked to sleep in on weekends which came to iwaizumi’s advantage as he had still some time left before she would wake up - before she would be experiencing the biggest dissapointment in raising her son.  
iwaizumi's nerves started to get the best of him, guilt crawling up his spine like a silent intruder before he felt his stomach toss and turn. what was he going to do? he couldn't face her empty handed.  
he already imagined the look on her face as his father handed her the sparkling - and nether the less expensive - earrings he'd gotten her, the look so full of pride and love as she eyed the drawing his little sister, age four, had made her for the occasion. and then her look as iwaizumi would face her, only equipped with an apologetic smile. "i'm sorry, mom", he'd say, scratching the back of his neck in shame as he felt the confused and outraged gazes of his family on him. "i tried to get something but, well, you see-"

iwaizumi shook his head as his thoughts dissolved like smoke into the chilly spring air and continued his way. this was no time to freak out, iwaizumi knew that. he still had enough time to actually get his hands onto something. again, anger boiled inside him at the thought of the dried up bouquet resting on his window sill - the one that was now crunched up inside his bin, the tag still attached: "to mother, whom i love the most in the world."  
he still couldn't make up his mind to what had happend, what went wrong that lead to the flowers to just...die!  
after all iwaizumi checked EVERYTHING the night before to make sure that, at least this time, the plants would make it through. he knew that the carnations -the flowers his mother adored the most- were still gleaming in their white colors, the stems still vibrantly green. he made sure to change the water before going to bed and even left them in their vase near the window. though it wasn't sunlight, the rays of the moon were technically still light, right?  
but this morning as iwaizumi had been woken up by their family cat's scratching on his door, demanding to be fed, he experienced a real heartache; the heads of the once so brightly colored carnations were facing down depressingly, some of the petals even laying on the window still. colorless. dead. so now, as the boy was running from shop to shop to find something to replace his well though out gift, all he could thing about was the fact that there was something terribly wrong with him.  
after all this wasn't the first time something similar to the dead carnations had happened.

it all started three months ago with the orchid he had to plant-sit for his friend from college while he went on vacation during spring break. It was an easy task, really. Keep away from too bright sunlight and only water once a week. Iwaizumi did everything his friend told him to do, even gave it some highly recommended plant food that would soon enhance the petals color intensity – at least that’s what the lady at the flower shop had told him when he had to replace the flower pot after he broke it after only two days. After watering the flower and iwaizumi went to bed that evening with a content heart, the real nightmare awaited him the next morning when he found the orchid dried out inside it’s freshly polished new red pot.  
“fuck”, he had screamed in panic, trying to shower the plant under the cold stream of the faucet in a desperate try to revive it. But in the end iwaizumi had to accept the truth: he had officially killed his first flower. he was a murderer. A plant killer. he was going to be ripped to shreds - and he was.  
It took iwaizumi three rounds of beer –beer he had paid for- in the cozy little tavern he and his firends loved to visit after their lectures on fridays, until he was finally forgiven.  
“you know i can’t be mad at you for long. Iwa-chan", issei had slurred, one arm wrapped around iwaizumi in a manner that his nose was buried deeply inside his armpit. While the small place was already cramped with dozens of people drinking away their sorrows or celebrating the joys of life, iwaizumi’s stomach was still filled with guilt from the thing he has done. not to mention the confusion he felt. there was no way of a perfectly fine plant to just turn brown within a few hours. at least not to that extent.  
It wasn’t until a week later that iwaizumi learned that the orchid wasn’t actually isseis in the first place. 

It wasn’t long till the second incident happend. The victim this time: his father’s precious cactus he brought home after his business trip to america last month. it was an "opuntia", one of the rarer cacti, his father told him while presenting his newest treasure. back then iwaizumi tried desperately not to roll his eyes as he though about the dozens of plants and flowers already decorating his father's office, engulfing the room to the point where it was hard to even stay inside without getting crushed by giant leafs or suddendly having a petal in your mouth. "plants are good for your health.", his father had told him when his little collection started to grow steadily and his family started to wonder about his weird obsession. "and for your soul."  
after successfully drying out even his father's beloved cactus after he was being told to water it since mr. hajime would be home late that night, his father's words came to mind again. while the green organisms were supposedly good for one's health and soul, iwaizumi seriously debaded having a soul at all. after all, all the plants did was die after he attended them. a really depressing thing to think about.

similar things started to happen; the small area of grass suddendly turning brown after iwaizumi had fallen asleep on the campus' yard (all he wanted to do was relax after just taking his exams and he woke up to another plant murder), the rose he received from a girl in his calculus class for valentines day suddendly loosing some if it's petals after he dreamingly took a sniff from it (how was he supposed to explain to yui that he already had to throw the flower away without her looking at him weirdly?) and his father unwillingly sacrificing even more of his beloved plants to the point iwaizumi wasn't allowed inside his office anymore. iwaizumi checked once - his father got a lock for the door soon after.  
"you really don't have a green thumb, my son", mr. hajime had said sighing while putting another dried fittonia plant inside a gray garbage bag. no he didn't. apparently his touch was deadly.

"shit", he cursed coming to a halt after crossing the street. 

he supported his hands on his knees as he tried to take deep breaths. his lungs burned from running and he could feel the tick material of his hoodie -the logo of the university of tokyo printed boldly onto it- clinging onto his sweaty body like a second skin and he felt gross. the spring rain has finally come to an end, though he could still feel his jeans being soaked. iwaizumi checked the time on his phone, it was already 9:43am as his eyes glanced over his lookscreen and the picture of his little sister smiled in his direction (it has been only a few weeks after she had been born when he took the snapshot. her black hair already curled on her head and her cheeks were as big as apples). time was running out and iwaizumi was far from his goal - and it made him almost puke out his guts.  
his eyes driftet around, from drugstore to jewelery store but nothing fit perfectly. he didn't have enough money to get his mother expensive jewels like his father did and she couldn't care less about bath bombs or face masks. he felt angry tears prick at the corner of his eyes. why did these things always happen to him?

while his friends were getting by with college easily, he was the only one who had to actually study for the exams and even had to hire a tutor. while his friends could afford expensive vacations and the newest sneakers, his father made him work for his own money in order "to learn to look after yourself, without depending on other's". and now, while his pears already postet videos and photos on their sns of their grinning mothers with beautiful necklaces on, infront of self cooked meals or holding up coupons for extravagant weekend trips to expensive lodges, he was standing in the middle of tokyo with empty hands and an aching heart. the universe really loved to kick him in the butt.  
seconds passed, filled with nervouse lip biting and countless tries of not to scream in frustration due to his unfortunate fate, iwaizumi's eyes locked onto a man passing by. his one hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of his bag and the other holding a wrapped bouquet of colorful flowers as he sniffed them smiling. he looked happy, content. almost out of this world delighted. iwaizumi sighed. flowers would be the most affordable and quick solution huh?

again, he took out his phone to check the closest flower shops on his gps and was relieved that the nearest store (a cozy looking small business with the name "dandelion") was only ten minutes by foot. he could make it in five if he hurried.  
without noticing, a small smile spread onto his lips at the thought of handing over a beautiful bouquet of the most beautiful flowers to his mother, her loving gaze as she thanked him for the lovely gift. iwaizumi's heart skipped a beat.  
his feet - as well as his google maps - carried him through tokyo's inner city, passing by corners he had never seen before. he saw a store that specialized in only selling dices for board games and a restaurant (rather new looking) with brazilian cuisine. only a small ammount of people crossed his path -mostly elderly men and women going out for a stroll or young couples probably on their way to visit each others families.

somehow, iwaizumi felt odd. while the alley was filled with different locals or shops, it also seemed rather abandoned. it didn't feel as lively as the heart of tokyo felt, though the lack of loud conversations or car honking had something very pleasing. curiously iwaizumi followed the path -three metres and he would arrive at his destination- as he still eyed the oddly buildings painted in pastels or bewildered by ivy. for him, it seemed like he stepped into a whole different world, something he had only vaguely seen in picture books from his childhood. the corners of his mouth raised slightly as he passed a sign saying: "bunny café - 10 metres" and a big red arrow pointing to the left.

lost in his thoughts, amazed by the new views, iwaizumi didn't notice his phone vibraiting till the last second. he stilled, head shooting up as he recognized the name "dandelion" above the small shop written in cursive. he didn't notice that he had already arrived at the end of the road. he didn't even know there would be a dead end here on this path.  
the sweet odor of roses filled his nose and he was delighted to see five buckets filled with single roses of all colors being displayed infront of a window. "1 for 100 yen, 5 for 400 yen" a small sign said.  
iwaizumi noticed a big shelf standing right next to the entrance of the wodded door, filled with small plants in pots or little cages made out of glass with green stems and leafs poking out ("all trinkets 300 yen each".  
The whole shop seemed rather like a small cottage than an actual shop to iwaizumi if it wasn't for the little signs and boards with names and prices hand written onto them. it was like time had stood still, wherever he looked. from the small bench, it's metal already gleaming red from rust, to the wodden facade of the store that already had cracks in them and had small scribblings on the surface in a language he couldn't understand. it was somehow magical, mystical. kind of...curious.  
then the big bold letters on the entrance door caught his attention. the chalk letters on the small board pinned on the light wood made his eyes light up: "mother's day discount! all bouquets: 1000 Yen, single flowers: 50 Yen!"

It was like a big weight was being lifted off Iwaizumi's shoulders and he desperately tried to keep himself away from jumping in the air out of happiness. like his mother always liked to say after iwaizumi's eyes almost fell shut over and over again,his head hurting from the countless nights of studying for his end of the semester exams: "from the greatest pain, comes the greatest gain."  
he actually believed her this time.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, straightening his hoodie, he pushed open the door. the sound of a windchime filled his ears, signaling that somebody has entered the store, and he slightly jumped surprised.  
the room was dipped into yellow light, filled with the sweet perfume of different flowers and the sounds of plants being chopped and vases being filled enfulfed the air like a beautiful melody. while the alley on the outside seemed lifeless and hollow, the inside of the shop was way different. it reaked of life and heart.

"oh hello!", a voice suddenly said and iwaizumi fixed his eyes on the person behind the counter in front of him instead on the wall in the back of the store that seemed to be made out of pure grass. 

as iwaizumi's eyes locked with the man behind the counter - his auburn hair lazily styled on his head, slightly curled, a magnificent and bright smile on his face, a smile anyone would be immediately feel drawn to and a yellow handcerchief wrapped around his neck with a small dandelion being embroided on the corner of it - he could feel his stomach turn. while he still, moments before, had shivered underneath the thick material of the hoodie he had quickly thrown on from underneath his dirty laundry pile this morning, warmth suddendly spread through his body. quickly it reached his heart, engulfing it into it's grasp and quickening the beat. iwaizumi could feel his body being pulled towards something. like a magnet.

"welcome to dandelion! i'm oikawa. how can i help you, today?"


End file.
